


I kept you close, and you crept right in.

by erialeduab



Series: Teen Wolf Reimagined [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialeduab/pseuds/erialeduab
Summary: An scene from my Teen Wolf Reimagined universe.  Scott falling for Isaac was a big mistake. Scott didn't realise until it was too late. until he was at the bottom of a deep chasm he couldn't and didn't feel like clawing is way out.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Reimagined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338121
Kudos: 11





	I kept you close, and you crept right in.

Scott falling for Isaac was a big mistake. Scott didn't realise until it was too late. until he was at the bottom of a deep chasm he couldn't and didn't feel like clawing is way out.

From the moment Scott learnt that Allison and Isaac were together, he completely understood it. Allison, well, that was obvious. The sad truth of the matter was that after everything with Gerard, Scott loved her even more than he ever had. He loved her because despite everything she did, she had the strength to realise she was wrong. To, when it mattered the most, do the right thing. To come back to them. To him. And that's why it hurt, so much, when she broke up with him. Because he knew, even then, that he would always love her. Could never not love her for who she was and who she had become. Even though the remnants of Gerard's brainwashing still clouded her sometimes.

And Isaac was, well, Isaac. He was snarky and fun and _hot_. It was just a fact. He was always a sucker for cheekbones and sparkling eyes, and those scarves only highlighted just how fragile and soft Isaac’s neck was. Scott didn’t want to reduce Isaac to such crass attributes. But he couldn't, didn't dare, put how he actually felt into words because whenever he tried to focus on it, alarm bells would start going off in his head.

Because Isaac was so strong, and brave. And when Scott learnt the true details of Isaac's family, everything they had done to him since he was smaller than Stiles had been when Claudia died, he'd wanted to hold him tight and never let him go, protect him from anyone else who would harm him. Perfectly normal alpha tendencies, according to Deaton.  
  


It was seeing Isaac could be vulnerable that made Scott realise he was in too deep. When he finally saw, _felt_ , all the sides of Isaac that made him Isaac. When Isaac let him take care of him, arriving at his door soaked to the bone shouldering that duffel bag. When he let Scott give him clothes and make him ginger tea, even though the risk of getting sick was non-neglible. Let Scott all but tuck him into Scott's own bed, while Scott curled up on the floor next to him. In the weeks after Isaac moved in it was tiny, harmless things, like letting Scott give him a ride to the cemetery on his motorbike.

Scott liked that Isaac let himself be needed. He liked taking care of him, making him feel safe. Feeling his heartbeat steady after a nightmare, his scent change from bitter to sweet as he relaxed next to Scott playing video games after a long day. Isaac was a drug that Scott was getting too dependent on, and Scott didn’t mind it one bit. 

Throughout all of this, of course, Isaac was still dating Allison. That detail was something Scott was constantly aware of, but was also less bothered by than he thought he would be. Because when he looked at Isaac, all he felt was warmth and happiness. And that seemed to surpass everything else.

* * *

Today, Isaac is annoyed (or at least that was Scott deduces) and trying not to show it. Not that Isaac is good at hiding things. Subtlety is not one of his strong traits. His face is all scrunched up and confused-looking and he keeps pacing from the kitchen to the living room in an irritable sort of manner, while Scott sits at the dining table trying to do some algebra homework but inevitably gets distracting by the changing sounds of Isaac's socks sliding on the linoleum and then padding on the wooden floor of the living room.

Scott knows why. Allison and Isaac have broken up again, probably for the seventeenth time. Likely something about Allison's bigoted family, Chinese ring daggers, Isaac's inability to forgive. Scott doesn’t ask for details but sometimes overhears Isaac's angry whispered conversations from the paper-thin walls of the study-converted-bedroom late at night. Isaac goes through the full range of emotions on his various break-ups with Allison: angry, sad, forlorn. He usually looks like a kicked puppy waiting to be cuddled, and Scott’s wolf wants him to do so much _more_. He ends up doing little things. Sitting too close to Isaac on the couch, to let their thighs brush, to put a hand on Isaac’s neck. Isaac is nothing if not receptive, which doesn’t help.

Isaac’s curls are bouncing in an adorable sort of way, and at some point, Scott realises he’s drooling a little bit. Not a good look. He wipes a hand over his mouth.

He says brightly, "Let's go on a run!" Isaac, startled out of his pacing and looks at him all of a sudden, with the full force of his gaze on Scott, and Scott can feel his face go hot with the intensity of it. Isaac doesn't do that often. Give Scott his undivided attention. At least, not when Scott's looking (but when else would Isaac want to look at him anyway?).

After a long, silent beat Isaac says "Sure".

It's like he's deflated and become unsure of himself, shoulders slumping a little and eyes darting down to Scott's - no that can't be right. Scott looks towards the door, the kettle, his algebra homework. Anything but Isaac.

Scott grins at him and runs towards the door with a "Last one to the clearing's doing dishes!" He can feel Isaac running behind him pulling on his shoes while hopping out towards the door.  
  


The shift quickly, and run and run, Scott eventually letting Isaac take the lead because he wants to feel the exhilaration of the chase, watching Isaac dart behind bushes and take sharp u-turns in half-hearted attempts to throw him off.

As soon as Scott sees the familiar trees leading up the clearing, he picks up speed and tackles Isaac into it. Like always. Necessary for trust, Derek says. Helps the alpha-beta bonds settle better, so the instinct of the preservation of the pack becomes sharper, more defined. Your wolf can pick up on the other wolf's scent better, detect it faster. Associate it with the right emotions. So, all as per the usual.

Except this time, when Scott finally (inevitably) gets the upper hand - maybe he took a bit longer than absolutely necessary getting there - and gets on top of Isaac so his back is pressed against the damp forest floor, he decides it's one hundred percent necessary to pin Isaac's hands up above is head. It’s necessary. To get them out of the way so that Scott can - _have his way with him_ Scott's adrenaline-fuelled brain supplies unhelpfully. Before he can do anything else something else unusual happens.

Isaac shifts back.

Isaac realises it a second before Scott does, eyes widening so he looks like a deer in the headlights, frozen except for his haggard breath. Scott can feel his very human heart pounding against his own. And then Scott's shifted back too, on reflex.

And now they are just two human boys pressed very close to each other, with neither making an effort to move away. Made even more awkward because of the hand-pinning, and the fact that Scott's other hand somehow ended up pushing Isaac's chin to the side to get better access to his neck (all the better for scenting, Derek says). His breathing is heavy as he meets Isaac's eyes. Scott imagines the expression on his face it's probably not the innocent schoolboy look Stiles said he exudes.

"Scott," Isaac says, his voice hoarse and desperate. _He’s begging_ Alpha Scott thinks. Scott can't take his eyes off him. His eyes flash red and Isaac makes a sound, this time it's actually a whine, or a groan and Scott loses it, marking Isaacs's neck, and Isaac just turns his head more and to help Scott do it. His dick getting hard in his pants and he knows Isaac can feel that, but isn't this just psychophysical bonding? For a few seconds, or maybe minutes, all Scott can think of is getting lost in Isaac's scent, his presence, the feel of their bodies pressing together.

Suddenly he feels Isaac's hands on his chest. His grip must have slackened and Isaac is taking full advantage of it, now grabbing at his shirt to pull him off his neck- _does he not want to?_ But then notices that Isaac is pushing him away to pull Scott's face towards his, legs wrapping around Scott's waist as he does so. Isaac meets Scott's eyes, and they flash blue. There's no ambiguity in his expression. Scott could die right now, but he pulls himself together and kisses Isaac instead. It's a rough kiss, no gentleness about it. Isaac's hands bury themself in his hair, pressing them closer.

Scott grinds into Isaac's him to release some pressure and Isaac moans into his mouth and it's just all too much. Isaac sneaks a hand down, deftly undoing their jeans and pulling both their cocks out at once (or so it seems to Scott who is far too busy kissing Issac to notice how he performs the sorcery he does). Isaac stops kissing back for a moment, and Scott just looks at him, lips red and slightly swollen.

“Can I?" Isaac asks, wearing the same bashful face that he pulled at home and _fuck_ Scott can’t stand it, with Isaac looking all vulnerable and flushed in the pale moonlight. Scott can feel his cheeks burn and buries his nose in Isaac’s neck mumbling a _yes please._

He can almost feel Isaac’s grin as feigns deafness and says “What was that?” and Scott had never pictured Isaac being a tease and that’s just too much. Scott pulls back, eyes glinting read and growls “If you don't I'll-" but Isaac just kisses him before he can finish.

Isaac strokes them both and it's only 30 seconds later that Scott is shuddering in his hands, and not that long after that that Isaac comes, surprisingly quiet, while Scott is sucking at his neck, leaving hickies that he knows will show the next morning. They lay there for several minutes, panting. Isaac doesn't seem to mind being crushed, appears to prefer it as he shifts so that Scott's is fully covering him. Scott likes it, feeling like he can protect Isaac from the world like this. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Scott's neck and breathes in his scent, and Scott feels his eyes drift shut.

Eventually, Isaac whispers, "Scott."

“Isaac.” Scott shifts to look at him, smiling. He reaches forward and cups Isaac's cheek with a hand, and it’s like Isaac can't help but lean into the touch, eyes closed. Because he's _that_ kind of wolf.

"Isaac," Scott whispers again. He knows this is wrong on so many, many levels. He must be breaking multiple bro codes and wolf codes namely the "don't sleep with your hunter ex's ex who lives with you and is your beta" rule. Ogling Isaac from afar (and not so afar) is one thing, but this... they're not coming back from this.

Isaac opens his eyes and says, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" with a hungry look in his eyes, hand coming to rest on Scott's thigh.

Scott replies, with a grin, "I think I have some idea" and reaches down to lace the fingers of his free hand with Isaac's, just because he can. Isaac smiles at that but it quickly fades as a thought comes to him.

"Scott I need to tell you something,” Isaac takes a deep breath and steels himself, “I... I still… I love Allison" He flinches a little as he says it, like he expects Scott to hurt him, and that hurts Scott more than what he’s said. But he's still leaning into Scott's hand on his cheek.

Scott looks tilts his chin up so their eyes meet and says "So do I. I mean, I love her too."

"So what does that mean?" Isaac frowns a little as if this is new information, even though he must know how Scott feels about Allison.

"I don't know.“ Scott says honestly. He cards a hand through Isaac’s hair gently. “All I know is that I like you too." Isaac blushes at that, and it's adorable. "And I know you just broke up with Allison, so maybe this isn't great timing. But I want you.” Isaac hesitates for a second, and Scott briefly regrets sounding like the sex-crazed alpha that he most certainly is _not_ , but Isaac kisses him so thoroughly that Scott figures he must be into it.

Isaac pulls back and says "I want you too.” He grins wide, “You're hot." He says it like a ten-year-old says his first curse word, revelling in the illegality of it, the danger. Scott raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Isaac responds, shrugging his shoulders "It's true." When Scott's expression doesn't change he rolls his eyes, "Okay fine, and you're strong, so very strong,” this he punctuates by squeezing Scotts biceps “and kind and noble, and the best alph-OUCH!" Isaac fake yelps as Scott's heel makes contact with his shin. When Scott looks back at him, Isaac is, for lack of a better word, leering, eyes sparkling. "Which. You know. Hot." Scott laughs and pulls him in for another breathless kiss. When they pull apart Scott jumps to his feet and says "You forgot to mention fast - so guess who's doing the dishes tonight" and runs back into the woods, Isaac hot at his heels. 

* * *

Isaac starts slipping into Scott's room every night and doing terrible, delicious things to him until Scott's begging for him to stop (but never really putting his heart into it). Whenever Isaac looks up at him with his cock in his mouth, Scott feels like dying. And when Isaac climbs into bed afterwards and wraps his arms lazily around Scott, as if they've always done this, Scott melts. Scott had never let his fantasies get further then what happened after sex. He didn't imagine life with Isaac would be quite so cuddly.  
  


They don't tell the others. It feels like there's enough going on and adding some more Scott/Allison/Isaac drama to the pack feels unnecessary. They decide not to tell Allison because they don’t know what this means for any of them. She doesn't seem to notice anything is different. Neither he nor Isaac sees her very often outside of pack meetings.

Isaac doesn't bring up Allison. Almost studiously avoids the topic. Scott has a nagging sensation that if Allison asked for him back, Isaac would be back there in heartbeat (because who wouldn't? It's Allison. She's amazing.) He realises at some point that he doesn't actually know why they broke up that last time, and therefore what it would take for them to get back.

Scott knows what he and Isaac have isn't just fooling around when Melissa's on a night shift. He can feel Isaac’s pull getting stronger by the day. But he doesn't know what, precisely, it is.

They don't really have time to figure it out, because before they know it the latest Big Bad has consumed all of their spare time. For once, Scott is happy to just let things happen instead of planning and labeling and thinking. These moments with Isaac are precious moments of solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Katie Herzig's Weight Lifting.


End file.
